With Or Without U
by FrIeNdS-FaNaTiC04
Summary: You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?...


Ross and Rachel story  
  
Plot   
  
This is set 14 years after season 10. Rachel and Emma still live in Paris (Yes she took Emma with her) Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with their twin baby girls Madison and Charly. Phoebe and Mike still live in New York with their 8 year old son Thomas. Joey got a job working in a GAP commercial and is now really famous. Ross went on that dig in Cairo.

Story With or Without U

A change is as good as arrest!

"Emma, are you ready yet?!" Rachel Greene shouted to her 15 year old daughter from the bottom of the stairs. She was late enough as it is, she didn't need this as well.

"Emma, you get you' re bony little butt down here right now, or you'll be taking the bus to school!"

"Alright I'm coming, please mother keep your lovely locks on."

"Don't get smart. Now I have a meeting that I'm already 5 minutes late for"

"okay okay. I was only fixing my face"

"Whats the matter with it?"

"Mom!" "Okay sorry sorry sorry" Rachel looked around the room one more time

"okay got everything? Lets go!" They got to the school and stopped when Rachel turned towards her daughter  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Mom don't worry it's just an audition. Chill kay?"

"Kay" Rachel replied, imitating her daughter. She then looked at her watch. "alright I gotta go. See you when you get home!"

"kay. Bye" Emma said as she watched her mother drive off, only to see her reverse back, open the window and give Emma her schoolbag and take back her briefcase. "Again?"

"Again" Rachel sighed as she drove off yet again.

It was 12:45 and Rachel was in a very good mood.

The meeting was a success, even though she was a little late.

She had made a huge sale for Ralph Loren. She was just about to call Monica, seeing as she had called several times prior that morning. Hmm, must be big, Rachel thought to herself. When her boss, Mr Alston walked in her office, "Rachel can I see you for a sec?"

"Sure. Sure, Mr Alston please sit down" she said as she put down the phone. "Well first of all I'd just like to congratulate you for that great presentation you gave today"

"Well thank you sir"

"And the other thing, well"

"yeah?" "Well. Rachel, we were very lucky to have you come work with us you know that right?"

"right yeah"

"And for the last 14 years you have served us well"

"Thanks... I guess"

"Rachel what I'm trying to say is. Well. How would you feel if I told you that you just got promoted?" Rachels face drew a blank

"huh?"

Mr. Alston laughed,

"you are now the Chief Marketer for Ralph Loren"

Rachel's face was still a blank, but then a smile slowly crept along it.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"OH MY GOD! Oh thank you, thank you Mr. Alston"

"well don't thank me. You're the one who put all that hard work in and it looks like it is finally paying off"

"yeah, you can say that again!"

"but there might be one minor detail I forgot to tell you"

Rachel's smile turned upside down

"What's that?"

"well you see in order to do this job, you'll have to move back to New York"

Rachel thought about this for a long time. "wow. New York..."

"yes I know. You still have friends there right?"

"yeah bu..." Rachel didn't have time to finish her sentence 'cause her boss had cut in.

"So there's no problem then?"

"No. No. Not a problem..."

"Good" As her boss was about to get up, a though crossed Rachel's mind Emma.

"Mr. Alston um I have a problem"

"What?"

"Emma my daughter. You remember her right?"

"Emma. Emma... oh yeah sure I remember her. Hot"

"Hey my daughter is not hot"

"Sure whatever"

Rachel just looked at him "Anyway. She may not like the idea of us having to move"

"Yeah so?"

"So! She is a 15 year old. Lives in Paris. Has friends. Sir I can't take that away from her"

"Well don't they have schools in New York?"

"Yes sir but that isn't the issue here. I will be taking her away from the life she loves by springing this on her"

"Well don't worry, that will happen in good time. You're not leaving till another month yet"

"Uh. And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?"

"Well. The holidays are coming up. Why don't you take her down for a trip and see if she likes or not and then you can tell her"

"Oh yeah and what will I be saying exactly. Emma honey, I'm glad you like it here so much because mommy's gonna take you away from Paris and make you move here! So that you'll be leaving behind all the people you love.... So dearly!!"

"Rachel."

Rachel sat down, but didn't look calm at all.

"Rachel. If you don't want to go that's alright. But it's this kind of opportunity that you'll be missing out on. Maybe next year huh?" He said while standing ready to leave.

"Mr Alston. Look I'll talk to Emma. And thank you again"

"That's my hard worker!" and with that he left.

It was 5:15pm and Rachel had been pacing around the living room for about an hour and a half.

As soon as she heard the door open she quickly sat down at her desk, waiting for the inevitable.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey sweetie"

"Watchya doin'?" asked Emma as she walked over to her mother

"Oh nothing just going over some figures.." she replied pretending to be interested at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Well maybe you might get somewhere if it was the right way up" said Emma, correcting her mothers mistake.

"oh right ha!"

"You okay?" Emma asked

"Yeah. yeah, um why wouldn't i be?"

"Well you seem kinda jumpy. Did something happen at work?"

Well here goes nothing Rachel said to herself in her head.

"Well actually, come to think of it. something did happen"

"Oh?"

"Well. you're not going to believe this. but today i got told a got a promotion!"

"Oh my god! that's great!" Emma said hugging Rachel

"Yeah and there's something else" Said Rachel breaking the hug

"Okay?"

"Well see. since i've been promoted they've decided to move me somewhere different"

"Huh?"

"Okay. Emma. Sweetie. this may come as a shock to you but you gotta promise me you'll be happy for me and won't freak out kay?"

"Okay"

"Pinkie promise?"

"Yeah sure. mom come on, you're kinda freaking me out already"

"Okay well it looks like we're gonna have to move house"

"Where to?"

"Um. America..."

"What?"

"Um we are moving to New York"

"What!"

"Hey! you pinky promised that you wouldn't get upset!"

"Yeah but New York! Mom!"

"Hey you've always said you wanted to go there. Now you can!"

"Yeah i meant for a field trip or a vacation but not not to live!"

"Oh here we go..."

"Mom i cant move now you know that! i have friends here a life!"

"I know honey but"

"No you don't know and you never will!" with that last sentance Emma marched up the stairs and into her room, closely followed by Rachel

"Don't you dare walk away from me young lady! and F.Y.I I do know what it's like!"

Emma snapped her head around.

"What?"

"The thing you're feeling right now is what i have been feeling for the past 14 years!" yelled Rachel. Emotion thick in her voice.

"What?"

"Oh yeah! i had a life too you know! i had great friends and family back in New York"

"What?"

"Before we came here, you were only a baby, but before we came here i used to live in New York. With some of the greatest people you could know. But i gave all that up because of a job!"

"Then why didn't you just say no!"

"Because i was young! i was stupid! and i didn't have much of a life back there! And plus i got a chance to go to Paris" Said Rachel letting out a small giggle also getting a smile from Emma

"So why didn't you just tell me this before?" said Emma sitting on the edge of her bed

"Like i said. i was young. plus i had to take care of you and the money i was making didn't even fix me!" Rachel joked as she too sat down.

Emma looked at her mother and thought for a moment. "This really means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Not really sweetie. Look if you don't want to, we wont go kay?" said Rachel taking her hand

"No. i'm not letting this thing pass you by and that's that kay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. plus it like New York!"

"Yeah it is!"

"So when do we leave?"

"Well my boss told me in a month or so"

"A month! Mom come on, couldn't you give it a little more time!?"

"Emma you just said that you were okay with the idea!"

"Gotchya!"

"Go - to - your - room"

"Mom we're in my room"

"Well go to mine!" said Rachel. a playful smile on her lips.

"Yes Ma'm!"

"i'll call you when dinners ready kay?"

"Yes Ma'm!"

"Hey. Enough of the Ma'm business. i'm still pretty hot"

"Yes Ma'm"

The aftermath of this was a huge pillow fight wich Emma lost to.

1 month and 3 days later... today was the day.

Rachel and Emma were going back home and not everything was going according to plan...

"What do you mean it won't fit?! course it'll fit!" Rachel yelled over the banister

"Ma'm I'm sorry, but you simply have too much stuff. Our truck just can't hold it all"

"Alright you listen here bub. I'm going to get that piano to New York whether you like it or not. So you better make it fit!"

"Yes Ma'm"

"And it's Ms!!" Rachel walked into Emma's room

"Hey Emz, you nearly ready?"

"Yeah just a few more boxes to go then we're off!"

"Okay then" she was just about to walk back out when she came back in again

"Emma. i don't look old do i?"

"What mom! no you look totally hot!"

"Yeah i still got it!" said Rachel looking into the mirror fixing her hair

"Okay you finish packing while i sort this mess out kay?"

"Kay"

And with that Emma turned back to her packing.

Arriving at the Kennedy Airport was like entering your worst nightmare: Chaos; Confusion: Pandemonium. And that was just Rachel!

Having first gotten her coat trapped in the taxi door whilst it was pulling away with her on it, not in it. Plus her briefcase lying on the roof.

Then to Emma shouting "Stop! Stop! Arrete! Arrete!" therefore ending up being arrested for swearing in a public place.

"Is this woman with you?" asked one of the sergants to a nervous looking Emma refering to Rachel who was standing in the corner of the office looking all windswept and weatherbeaten.

All the while making noises like an injured animal.

Mmm, he looks nice and strong. Rachel thought to herself as she eyes up one of the officers handling Emma's ordeal.

At that moment he turned around and grabed Rachel's arm.

"Hey, Mister - i think i'm so smart and really sexy with that badge and all, what do you think you're doing with my arm?!"

"Is she suppossed to be in here chief?"

"Hey that's my mom you big.. big..bazook!" Emma stated as Rachel was grappling with the officer like she was in a wrestling match, but also enjoying the experience way too much.

"i am the mother of that child you seem to be treating like some kind of criminal - we only left France we didn't steal it too!! Do you want to search my bag for the Eiffel Tower. i dont; think it would fit in there, do you?!"

The Cheif turned to her

"Watch it lady. you're in New York now"

"Yeah and look what's happened in the last 2 hours since i got here!"

Home Sweet Home thought Rachel with a grimace but a little relieved.

Teaser: After being released from one nightmare... the rest of the day turned into one big one... at the baggage checkout!

Find out in part two: New York, New York. A wonderful town...?


End file.
